It All Started With A Scarf
by OtomeObsession15
Summary: A one shot about Gray and Natsu. It all started with Natsu's scarf. When he lost it, and he somehow found it, magically. Rated K but I rated it T just to be safe with the language, which doesn't even have anything wrong with it... . .


Third Person's POV

"Gray! Where did you hide my scarf?! I know you hid it! Give it back!" Natsu yelled at the blue haired mage, who was enjoying a cup of ice blended coffee despite the cold weather.

"Why on Earth would I take your useless scarf flame-brain?" Gray retorted.

"Who else would take it except you, ice princess!"

"Retard."

"Popsicle."

"Squinty eyes."

"Stripper."

"I AM NOT A STRIPPER!"

"Oh yeah, then where are all your clothes?" Natsu asked, with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Natsu's POV

Why are my cheeks burning? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I have the urge to grab Gra- What the hell am I thinking of?! I do not like that ice princess!

I was brought out of my thoughts by a confused Gray looking for his clothes, causing laughter to escape my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands, after receiving a death glare from Gray. Oh my Mavis, he is so cu- NO! I can't like him!

Gray's POV

Natsu was staring at me while holding back laughter as I searched for my clothes. A blush covered his face as he glanced over my body. Hmmm...that's strange... What was he thinking about, I couldn't possibly make him blush right?

"Hey, flame-brain. What you staring at? Blushing 'cause of my sexy body?"

"Y-you wish," the pinkette replied, stuttering.

Well... this is going to get interesting...

"You know you want me, hot head," I said with a smirk.

And with that, another fight started between us, which soon lead to a fight which included most of the guild members.

Third Person's POV

"Oomph!" Natsu grunted as he was pushed backwards by Elfman into Lucy. "Ahhh!" Lucy screamed as she fell over. Trying to keep her balance, Lucy grabbed onto Natsu. However that only leads to him getting pulled onto her. His knees landed on opposite sides of Lucy's thigh, his hands catching himself, placed beside her head. This position caused them to blush deeply.

Gray's POV

Just as I was getting really into the fight, a horrible sight filled my eyes. Natsu was pulled onto Lucy by accident and was in a position that almost allowed them to kiss! They weren't together were they? They couldn't be! He wouldn't, right? Wait, why do I care? It's not like I liked him right? Ugh, this is so confusing! A surge of anger and jea- No I couldn't, they deserve to be together. However, jealousy filled me. I stormed my way to the 'couple', roughly pulling Natsu away from the blonde.

Natsu's POV

Just as I was about to get up and apologise, a familiar cold hand grabbed onto my arm, pulling me up. Before I could react, a pair of cold lips was pressed forcefully onto my warm ones. A tingle shot down my spine and my eyes shot wide open in surprise. I could not react much less return the kiss to Gray who had initiated it. I felt eyes staring at us, burning into my soul. Surprise and confusion overwhelmed me and I quickly shoved Gray away.

"What just happened?" I accidentally voiced aloud. I then realised the entire guild was staring at us, they must have witnessed our little 'scene'. I was blushing due to the extreme embarrassment and the fact that Gray just publicly kissed me!

The members closer to me heard my outburst and sweat dropped. I quickly turned my attention to Gray and noticed a blush on his face. However it was not obvious as he had his head down, causing his hair to cover his face. He mumbled something about having to leave and quickly escaped the guild.

Third Person's POV

Natsu swiftly ran after Gray, partially to avoid the questions from Lucy, Erza and Mirajane, and partially to escape from Juvia's glare, but mostly to confess to the guy he loves. As he ran out of the guild, Carla exclaimed "That was expected from them, why are you all so surprised?" "Ehhhh?" the guild members exclaimed. "You see, my powers have increased and I predicted this a month ago. However, whenever I tried to tell you all the truth, you just ignored or laugh at me except for Wendy who believed me. Now you can see for yourself that this is the truth." The guild then remembered all the times Carla tried to inform them of the news and immediately apologised sheepishly.

"However, I can't help to think what would happen between those two. It's obvious Natsu likes Gray and just pushed him away due to surprise, but I wonder how Gray thinks." Erza thought aloud. The guild members nodded in agreement.

Gray's POV

I ran out of the guild, face red with embarrassment, heart filled with the fear of Natsu hating me for the kiss I initiated. I could clearly hear Natsu's footstep chasing after me. Was there a chance that he has feelings for me too? Is that why he is chasing after me? Or was he chasing me to let out his anger on me? Questions filled my mind as I recalled the kiss, it was amazing. I felt as if fireworks went of in my stomach and one of the sparks lit up my heart. Knowing that Natsu would most probably end our friendship saddened me more that I could explain in words. I quickly ran to the only spot that I can think over things and calm myself down: the cliff. My legs moved automatically as I raced to my destination. Soon, I wasn't able to hear Natsu's footsteps.

Natsu's POV

I raced after Gray, while thinking about what to say once I caught up. I tripped over roots and sharp branches scratched on my skin as I chased Gray through the forest. Soon, he ran out of my sight. However by then I noticed where he was heading and slowed down to a walk. Even if I was wrong about his destination, I could always track him with my sensitive nose.

I stared at Gray ,who was sitting at the edge of the cliff, hesitating to step forward to confront the ice maker mage. What should I say to him? I've came all the way here… But I haven't thought of what to say… I suddenly started fidgeting nervously. As I walked slowly towards the cliff which was less than a metre away from the forest, I accidentally stepped on a twig, causing it to break and make a sound. Gray's head immediately turned towards my direction.

Gray's POV

I turned my head around when I heard a twig break behind me. My eyes grew wide with surprise. Natsu? What was he doing here? I thought he stopped following me!

I stared at him. His hair and scarf swaying along with the breeze. The sunset shone on his face, making it look even more beautiful. Then, I looked down and his muscles could be seen… I blushed a bit at the sight of that but I didn't mind. Just as I stood up, a strong wind blew and it sent his scarf flying towards my direction. As Natsu chased after it, I caught it before he did. I held it gently and walked towards him.

Natsu's POV

As a strong wind blew, my scarf was blown away. I started to chase after my precious scarf but Gray caught it before I did. He held it delicately and walked toward me. He stopped right in front of me and gently put the scarf back around my neck. I looked up and at that moment,Gray stole another kiss from me, which caused me to blush furiously.

"You're blushing" He said, making me blush even harder.

"N-no! It must be because of the sunset!" I tried to deny it but soon I gave in.

We shared another sweet kiss on the cliff, with the gentle breeze blowing.

-END-

* * *

Okay… umm this was written by my friend and I.. the first parts was written by her i only finished it off for her because she asked me to… So you might realise that the writing style changed half way through the story. Because she is... Um.. much more evil than me and I'm more interested in romance... I'm neutral about Yaoi. I'm okay with some but I'm totally against some couple. I didn't write this because I wanted to.

* * *

Message to NYX:

I dont know if you are reading this… I think you'll actually stop reading after you read the first part because you will definitely realise its our attempt at a lemon fanfic… maybe you wont even remember it at all… I just wanted you to know that i miss you and having you as my partner and doing all those crazy stuff in school. do you still remember our smoothie challenge? heheh.. that was so fun… I just hope that one day, u'll remember all the good times we had and stop being so cold towards me like you were before… ( although you're always mean.. XD) If you still dont know, then I really dont know what to do… yes, im talking to YOU and yep, its ME. you know who I am… But I trust that you're not that dumb… and… you made a lot of mistakes in this fanfic. I wonder how you even managed to get 5th position once… XD


End file.
